


If You're Under Him [You Ain't Getting Over Him] - Part IV

by givemesumaurgravy



Series: If You're Under Him [You Ain't Getting Over Him] [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barista!Even, Cheating, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Married!Isak, Texting, daily updates, doctor!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: Isak Valtersen is happy. He's finally starting his surgical rotation at the hospital where he hopes to work someday and he's happily married to his best friend.But then Isak meets Even, the intriguing new barista where he gets his daily coffee.And that's when shit really starts to hit the fan.An affair AU with daily updates in the form of scenes and text.





	1. Lørdag // 23. september // 9.39

**Lørdag // 23. september // 9.39**

 

When Isak wakes up Saturday morning, he checks his phone and groans upon seeing three missed calls and six texts from Even. He almost doesn’t even check the messages, but his curiosity eventually gets the better of him.

**Even Kaffebrenneriet**

**Even Kaffebrenneriet** (6.23)

_Isak. Please answer your phone._

_Look, you can’t just up and leave without a note or anything._

_I’m worried._

_Did… did something happen?_

_Did I do something?_

_Issy, baby, please._

 

Isak promptly deletes all the messages and even debates deleting Even’s contact information all together. Part of him knows he’s not strong enough for that, though.

Instead, Isak turns his phone off and he rolls over and falls back into a fitful sleep.


	2. Søndag // 24. september // 10.18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update is later tonight, though it's technically for Monday

**Søndag // 24. september // 10.18**

 

Isak is in the kitchen when Nina comes home. Nina sets her bags down as soon as she closes the door and immediately walks over to Isak. They embrace, and Isak closes his eyes, allowing himself to breathe in Nina’s familiar scent. 

“I’m sorry, Isak,” Nina says. “This weekend away and talking to my parents has helped me understand and come to terms with a lot of what’s been going on with us.”

“That’s good, Nina,” Isak says and Nina pulls away to fully look at Isak. 

“We can get through this, Isak. I want to try and work through this,” Nina says. 

“Me, too,” Isak says, trying not to let the guilt and pain swirling inside him show.

Isak knows there’s a divide between them that’s just getting bigger.


	3. Mandag // 25. september // 3.27

**Mandag // 25. september // 3.27**

**Even Kaffebrenneriet**

**Isak Valtersen** (3.27)

_I know this all has been really shitty of me and I’m sorry. I just… I can’t do this. Not now. I need to fix my marriage. I’m really sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh. my heart.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (also hi. this is the last suuuuuper angsty chapter. the next few are still painful, but Isak starts to ask for help from people. thoughts on who he goes to first?)


	4. Tirsdag // 26. september // 12.33

**Tirsdag // 26. september // 12.33**

 

Today is a rare day where Sana and Isak actually get some time for a lunch break and they decide to pick up some food and eat outside on a bench as it’s unusually pleasant outside today. 

As soon as they sit down, isak can tell Sana knows something is up with him. 

One of the things that Isak loves about Sana is that she respects his boundaries. She will never press or bring something up until Isak is ready and tells her himself. 

They eat in relative silence, enjoying their lunch and the fresh air. It’s not until they’re done that Isak decides it’s time to speak up.

“I… I fucked up,” Isak says, staring out at the trees in front of them.

“Of course you did,” Sana says. “Now how are we going to fix it?”

“It’s not that simple,” Isak says, pausing to take a long sip from his water. “What does Isam have to say about infidelity?”

They’ve had talks like this before - Isak wanting to become more educated on a part of Sana’s life that’s so important to her. 

It’s different this time, though. 

Sana looks at Isak, and Isak turns to bravely meet her eyes. Sana gives Isak a look as if to say _your ignorance physically pains me,_ but it’s still soft underneath. Sana watches him carefully, then scrunches her nose like it all clicks. 

“Don’t tell me you… dammit, Isak,” Sana says, shaking her head. 

Isak looks down at his lap, ashamed. He knows Sana won’t judge him, but it’s still so painful to have to admit to his sins out loud. 

Then Sana hugs him.

“You need to tell her,” Sana says softly.

“I know. I just… I don’t know how,” Isak says. 

“You’ll figure it out,” Sana says, pulling back, smiling warmly. “I know you will.”

They don’t say more after that, but Isak starts to feel a little better now that someone else knows.


	5. Onsdag // 27. september // 9.44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 2 updates for Wednesday!

**Onsdag // 27. september // 9.44**

**Jo-Bro**

**Isak Valtersen** (9.44)

_Can we meet? I need to tell you something._

 

**Jonas Noah Vasquez** (9.45)

_Sure. Park at 16?_

 

**Isak Valtersen** (9.45)

_See you there._


	6. Onsdag // 27. september // 16.01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 2 updates for Wednesday!

**Onsdag // 27. september // 16.01**

 

Sitting on the same bench that Isak waited for Even on just a week and a half ago feels surreal. Isak can’t really believe all that shit that’s happened since then, and he tries to focus on keeping his breathing normal so he doesn’t start to hyperventilate. 

Jonas finally shows up and Isak stands to greet him. Jonas offers a fist bump and Isak smiles and bumps their knuckles together. Isak sits back down then, watching Jonas as he follows suit. 

“So what’s up?” Jonas asks, cutting right to the chase. “Everything okay at home?”

“Um, not really,” Isak says, looking straight ahead, unable to look his best friend in the eye, which just speaks to how much he’s fucked up. 

Isak can feel Jonas’ eyes on him, and he appreciates that Jonas doesn’t press, just waits for Isak to be ready to continue. Isak takes a few deep breaths, trying to figure out the best way to say what he needs to. 

“I cheated on Nina.”

Jonas doesn’t say anything at first, processing. Isak turns to look at Jonas, needing to see his expression, and he lets out the breath he was holding when he only sees quiet contemplation on Jonas’ face, not anger or judgement (which, to be honest, Isak didn’t really expect to see either). 

“Okay,” Jonas says slowly. “Can I ask with who?”

Isak takes a deep breath, nodding. “This… um, guy I met at work. Even. He’s… he’s a barista at the KB on the first floor.”

“Shit,” Jonas says and Isak watches Jonas carefully. “What… what are you going to do?”

Isak licks his lips, relieved that Jonas just glazed right over the whole _cheated on my wife with a **dude** _ thing and just gets to the heavy stuff. 

“I have no fucking clue,” Isak admits. “That’s why I’m telling you. I need advice… or just like… someone to share in my pain.”

“This thing with this guy… Even?” Jonas says, turning to Isak who nods. “Is it… was it just one time?”

Isak thinks about that. He had told Even he couldn’t do it anymore (or right now), but that doesn’t change how he feels. Isak shakes his head.

“It’s just…” Isak starts to say, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I still love Nina, you know? I love her… but I… I think I love him, too.”

“Have you ever heard that quote about loving two people? Like, if you find yourself in love with two people, you should chose the second person you fell for, because if you truly loved the first you wouldn’t have fallen for the second,” Jonas says. 

“Wow, that was deep,” Isak teases, smiling at Jonas despite himself.

“It’s true, though,” Jonas says softly. 

“So… that’s it then,” Isak says, nodding once.

“What are you going to do?” Jonas asks, looking to Isak with slight concern in his gaze.

“I have no fucking clue,” Isak sighs, watching the ducks swim on the lake as silence falls over them.


	7. Torsdag // 28. september // 21.21

**Torsdag // 28. september // 21.21**

 

“Hello?” Isak says, answering his phone without checking who it is, still half asleep.

_“Isak.”_

Isak recognizes the voice immediately. Isak sits up a bit, glancing to Nina’s still sleeping form before he slips out of bed.

 _“Ev, why are you calling me?”_ Isak whispers into the phone. “It’s nearly midnight.”

“I just… I had to hear your voice,” Even says. 

“Are you… are you crying?” Isak asks, heart pounding. “Fuck, Even, is everything okay?”

“Not really, no,” Even says. “I’m… I’m… I think I’m in love with you.”

“Even… “ Isak says, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall in the hallway. “Please don’t.”

“Why not?” Even says defiantly. “You deserve to know that I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“Jesus, Even that’s… this is really not fucking fair,” Isak says. 

“Why? Because you’re in love with me, too, and now you have to fucking face it?” Even says, voice suddenly harsh. “That’s why you left, isn’t it? Not because you decided to be a good husband, but because you realized you’re in love with me and you didn’t want to face it. I’m not going to let you get out of it, Isak. I want you. I need you. I _love_ you.”

And Isak is the one crying now. At some point during Even’s little speech, Isak slipped down the wall and is currently huddled in a ball in the dark in the hallway. Isak can hear Even’s breathing through the line, but he can’t calm himself enough to say anything back. 

“Look, I just… I needed to get this all off my chest. Ball's in your court now, Isak. I sure hope you decide soon what you want to do. Just… listen to what your heart tells you, Iss. I know it’ll bring you to me,” Even says. “Good night.”

With that, Even hangs up the phone and the line goes dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was only one more to go! 
> 
> How do you think it'll all end??


	8. Fredag // 29. september // 19.19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowow I absolutely CANNOT believe that this beast of a fic is over! 
> 
> THANK YOU all so very much for all of your support and comments! It has truly made this journey that much more fun :)
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, enjoy the final installment!

**Fredag // 29. september // 19.19**

 

Isak comes home from the hospital in time for dinner for the first time in a while. He finds Nina in the kitchen upon entering the house, and he inhales deeply at the scent of something delicious cooking.

The calm and familiarity of the moment is gone soon though, because Isak’s finally made up his mind. He had the moment Even hung up on his last night. 

“I need to talk to you,” Isak says, setting his phone and keys down on the counter. 

“Okay, talk,” Nina says, mimicking Isak’s serious tone, though she throws a smile at him over her shoulder, showing she’s teasing.

“I cheated on you,” Isak says, trying to remain as calm as possible as he watches Nina go rigid at the stove. 

“You what?” Nina says, still facing the pot, her shoulders tense.

“I slept with someone else,” Isak says, voice even, practiced, almost, as he’d ran through this conversation and the dozens of possible outcomes over and over in his head all day. 

Nina is quiet for a while, mulling it over. Isak half expected her to throw something immediately or even hit him, but this silence is a lot more scary.

“Was it just one time?” Nina asks, voice quiet as she finally turns around, face unreadable.

“Er, yes,” Isak says, _though the flirtation when on for weeks,_ he thinks.

“Okay,” Nina says, nodding. “We can work through this.”

“Are you serious?” Isak almost laughs, incredulous.

“What? Do you not want to? Isak we’re _married._ We… _you_ took a vow,” Nina says and it feels like a slap to the face.

“Nina… I love him,” Isak says softly.

The silence is deafening. 

“Him?” Nina says, voice high and disbelieving.

“Yes,” Isak says, finally not shying away from this.

“You’re in love,” Nina says, processing. “With _him?”_

“Yes,” Isak says, wanting to remind her than she _knew_ about his fluid sexuality, but he figured this is probably not the time. “I… I’m sorry--”

“Don’t,” Nina says. “Don’t even apologize to me right now. Look, I’m going to go stay with my sister for a few days and then we can come back to this later once you’ve thought about all this and come to your senses.”

“Nina… that’s… that’s not going to happen,” Isak says, as softly as possible.

Nina looks at Isak, tears in her eyes. Isak holds his arms open for her, and she falls against his chest. Isak holds her tight as she cries, small body shaking with her sobs. 

“It hasn’t been right with us for a while,” Isak whispers and Nina nods.

“I’ve been trying to hold on and I’ve just felt it slipping away,” Nina sniffles. 

“I’m really sorry, baby,” Isak says.

“Me, too,” Nina says, stepping back and wiping her eyes. 

Isak waits for a moment before he closes his eyes and adds, “I don’t want you to think that what we had wasn’t real. I truly loved you. I just… I don’t think this would have happened if everything was good with us and right with us.”

Isak opens his eyes and looks at Nina. Her expression is hard to read.

“I’m sorry if that was not the right thing to say. I just needed you to know that it wasn’t all a lie,” Isak says. 

Nina nods and then takes a deep breath,” I’m going to… I’m going to go pack a bag. Can you… can you not be here when I come back down here?”

Isak nods, and watches as Nina pauses, like she wants to say something else, but then she just shakes her head a bit and exits the kitchen.

Isak stands there, trying to calm his breathing and racing heart. Once he finally feels like he’s not going to faint, he grabs his phone and keys and walks out of the house, jaw set in determination. 

**~*~*~**

 

When Isak walks into the KB, he tries not to let his excitement pour out of his ears as he searches for Even’s bright face. He spots him at the register, three people already waiting in line.

Isak gets behind them, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The line seems to be moving extra slow today, but Isak finally, _finally_ makes it to the front of the line.

Even’s face goes blank when his eyes land on Isak. Isak smiles saying his order as calmly as he can.

“I’m Isak, by the way,” Isak says, holding out his hand to Even. “I’m sorry if this is bold, but I think you are absolutely beautiful.”

Even stares at Isak dumbly for a moment, but then reaches out and places his hand in Isak’s.

“Even,” Even says, grinning as it all sort of dawns on him.

“Would you like to get dinner with me when your shift is over?” Isak asks. 

“I would love to,” Even says. “I’m actually off in ten.”

“Perfect,” Isak says, grinning, and Even just smiles warmly back at him. 

Isak moves to the end of the counter then to wait for his coffee. Once he has it, he sits down and waits for Even. The ten minutes pass by slow, but Isak fills the time with watching Even, who, at even chance he gets, flashes Isak the most beautifully blinding smile. 

When Even finally comes over to the table, Isak stands up says, “Ready to go?’

“Definitely,” Even says. 

They exit the KB in silence, but Isak can feel the things they need to say weighing heavy between them. Isak leads them to his car and opens Even’s door for him before moving around to get in the driver’s side.

As they settle into their seats, Isak hesitates to turn the car on, instead shifting to look at Even. 

“I want to start over with you, you know, do this right, without my marriage tainting it. It’s… it’s finally over with her,” Isak says. 

“Hence the introduction back there,” Even says, nodding. 

“I just… I want to do this right. I care about you, Even, so much. It’s not that… it’s not that I didn’t love our weekend together, or anything like that I just… I need to know that we work outside of all that shit with my marriage,” Isak explains.

“I get it,” Even says. “I’d be honored to get the chance to wine and dine you. Make you really fall in love with me.”

Even wiggles his eyebrows at Isak, and he can’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Remind me why I chose you again?” Isak groans.

“Because I am an _excellent_ lay,” Even says. “I’m also handsome and charming.”

“Don’t forget modest and humble,” Isak adds and Even laughs. 

They smile at each other quietly for a moment, before Even starts to lean in, though he hesitates for a moment. 

“Can I… can I kiss you?” Even asks carefully, face so close to Isak’s that his breath fans over Isak’s features. “It’s all I can think about since seeing you come into the KB.”

“Please,” Isak says. 

They meet in the middle, lips finding each other in a soft, almost careful kiss. Isak holds his breath, nervous, like he’s worried if it won’t be the same. 

He’s sort of right. It’s not the same because _it’s better._ Which, how is that even possible?

They kiss like they’re starving for it, like their addicted, like they can’t get enough of each other. They pull back eventually, though Even still holds Isak’s face and peppers his lips with quick pecks.

“I know we just met, but,” Even says, finally pulling back, grinning dubiously. “I’m in love with you.”

“That’s pretty convenient, actually,” Isak says, sly grin slipping onto his lips, eyes hooded. “Because I’m so fucking in love with you, too.”

“Whatever shall we do?” Even says. 

“How about that dinner? You mentioned something about wanting to wine and dine me?” Isak offers, eyes sparkling now.

“Of course,” Even says, pressing another kiss to Isak’s lips. “Anything for you, baby.”

And so, with one final kiss that lasts a lot longer than it should, Isak finally turns on the car and begins driving. Even’s got his hand on Isak’s thigh and Isak smiles because he finally feels like he’s living the life he’s meant to, here with Even by his side. 

 

(and later that night, _inside_ him, if you know what I’m sayin’.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many feeeeeels. <3 
> 
> I hope that you all feel like it's wrapped up well enough. I got a lot of comments like 'how can this all end in just one more chapter?!?'. I feel like I definitely could have dragged out their reunion and following their relationship into a whole other part, but I kind of like leaving it open ended-ish for you to take your imagination where it will!
> 
> I'm also considering doing another fic in this style, now I'm just waiting for inspiration to strike! (and time to write and plan it all out)
> 
> As always, let me know how you're feeling or just come say hi in the comments :)
> 
> Thank you all again for coming on this (emotional) journey with me!
> 
> Until next time! <3


End file.
